geosheas_lost_episodesfandomcom-20200215-history
Clarence Original Pilot
I've always been a fan of Cartoon Network. One of the shows that I liked that was on the channel was Clarence, a show about a boy named Clarence who goes on adventures with his friends Sumo and Jeff that broadcast from 2014-2018 with a total of 3 seasons and 130 episodes. Clarence was one of my favourite shows when I was a kid and it made me want to watch it more and more. The saddest part of my love for Clarence was when the show ended in 2018, which hearing about the third season being the last season made me sad. I couldn't believe that one of my favourite shows was coming to a end. Anyways, the reason why I'm here to discuss this to you is because of a unaired pilot that was so disturbing that I had to get it off my chest. Now I enjoy finding lost media, whether it'd be lost logos and idents, lost dubs, etc. I'm also with friends who find lost media. One day, while I was looking for some lost media to post on the Lost Media Wiki. I got a email from one of my friends. I checked it and this is what it said: "Hey Toby (yes, that's my name), you need to hear this. While I was on the internet looking for some things, I came across a website I never heard of before. This is the file I've gotten from it. This isn't like any other piece of lost media I've found. Just download this for yourself." Attached to the email was a folder named "ClarencePilot". I'm pretty sure he meant by the 2013 pilot that was re-released as Pilot Expansion, so I thought it was a joke and downloaded it like my friend told me to. When it was done downloading, I clicked on it and there were 2 files in the folder, one was a .avi file named "ClarencePilot.avi" and the second one was a .txt file named "readme". I clicked on the .txt file first and this is what it said: "This is a pilot of Clarence that was made in 2012 and went unaired due to its disturbing content. Watch it at your own risk." I now felt suspicious of the disturbing content that could be on the .avi file, but curious, I closed the .txt file and opened the .avi file. The video started with a title card that was the same as the one shown in the original 2013 pilot. It then showed Clarence in his bed. The alarm clock then went off and Clarence got out of bed. Clarence then said "Today is the day that I get to be at Prescott School!". It then showed a montage of Clarence getting ready for his first day at Prescott School. It then showed a shot of Prescott School. It then cut to the inside where Clarence came in saying "Hello there!" to Mrs. Bernstein and Mrs. Bernstein said "Why hello there!". It then showed a pool of gas on the classroom floor. Clarence, unaware of the pool of gas, started to stumble around the pool of gas, until he slipped. It then cut to black and I heard a loud scream blasting through my headphones. I immediately jumped and turned down the volume on my computer, scared at what had happened. After a few seconds of blackness, it showed Clarence on the floor with his body burnt and his eyes were melted, leaving black holes at where his eyes used to be. I was shocked to see that. It then showed a cemetery, with Clarence's parents and friends crying at his headstone. It then showed Sumo at Belson's house ringing the doorbell. Belson then opened the door saying "What do you want?". Sumo then said "You know what happened to Clarence, right?" and Belson said "Yes and I don't care.". Sumo said "Then would you want to play a game of checkers?". Belson sighed and said "Yes.". It then showed Sumo and Belson playing a game of draughts (or checkers as they call it in the US). While they were playing, Belson kept losing. After 2 times of Belson losing, he got angry and started slamming the board on Sumo, while Sumo screamed. He then shoved the board through Sumo's head and blood splattered out of it, causing Sumo to die. Belson then went outside, climbed up to the roof, jumped off and he hit the ground. A car then came by and hit him, blood splattering everywhere. It then showed Jeff in his room crying. He then got up, went to his desk which had a bottle of pills near his computer, turned on his computer and started typing on his computer. While he was typing, he said something. This is what he said and typed: "I can't take it anymore. My friends Clarence and Sumo are dead and now I must die with them. Goodbye." Jeff then stopped typing, stood up, grabbed the bottle of pills and swallowed them whole. He then puked and then fell on the floor, dead. It then showed Clarence, Sumo, Jeff and Belson in a circle jumping around and singing "Ring Around the Rosie" together in demonic voices. Their eyes were gone and the scenery around them was red and distorted, and the scene was tinted red. It then showed white text on a black background saying "Created By Skyler Page". I was shocked. Was this some kind of sick joke from Skyler Page? Was Clarence originally meant to be a show for adults? I then decided to do some research by typing in "clarence 2012 pilot". When I pressed Enter, a result came up saying that the episode was made because Skyler Page had a mental breakdown. The rest of the day went like normal. I watched some videos, had dinner, watched TV and then went to bed. While I was in bed, I had a nightmare where I was with Clarence, Sumo, Jeff and Belson jumping around, singing that damn song over and over again. To this day, I've been finding lost media less often, due to that video. I wish I could go back in time and never downloaded that folder, ever. Category:Lost Episodes Category:Lost Videos Category:Blood and Gore Category:".avi" files Category:Suicide Category:Clarence Category:Computers and Internet